Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $147.3\%$
Explanation: $147.3$ percent = $147.3$ per cent = $147.3$ per hundred $147.3\% = \dfrac{147.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{147.3\%} = 1.473$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.